


Of Collars and Christmases

by toothandpaw



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothandpaw/pseuds/toothandpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Doctor's first Christmas in Pete's World, so there's bound to be some excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Collars and Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut and was written for hollonsy on Tumblr for the 2013 DW Secret Santa Ficathon.  
> My prompt was "First Christmas together in Pete’s World happiness. Rated PG-13, NSFW. No angst or abuse."  
> Enjoy!!

She wasn't quite sure what she expected, but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised when the Doctor woke her up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning. When he leaned across to her side of the bed and began whispering in her ear, her brain automatically incorporated it into her dream to save her sanity, but it was all for nothing because after a minute of whispering, he stood up and started bouncing like a child. “It's Christmas, Rose, Christmas!” he said, joyously.  
  
She growled, pulling a pillow over her head and rolling away. “Uuung,” she groaned when he plopped himself down next to her again.  
  
“Come on, Rose, don't you want to see what Santa's brought you?” She lifted the pillow enough to glare at him with one eye. Clearly he wasn't intimidated enough, for he then changed tactics. One hand grabbed the pillow over her head, yanking it away, while the other grasped her shoulder and gently rolled her onto her back. She let out an undignified squeak that she'd originally intended to be a curse aimed at her over-zealous man-child.  
  
She glanced at the clock and shot him a dirty look. “It's five o'clock in the mornin',” she stated, rubbing her eyes.  
  
“Exactly! And we have to be at your parents' for three, and that means we have to open our presents now so we can be there on time so your mother won't slap me,” he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She rolled her eyes, trying in vane to roll her body back to the way it was before he disturbed her precious slumber. “That was one time, Doctor, it's time to let it go.”  
  
His hand subconsciously went to his cheek. “One time that I can still feel, a whole regeneration later!”  
  
Rose sighed, shutting her eyes in defeat. “Let me sleep for ten more minutes and then we can do whatever it is you want, alright?”  
  
He grinned, then disappeared out of the bedroom, leaving her free to flop back over and fall asleep once more.  
  
The next time she woke up, it was much gentler. She was wide awake the moment his lips touched hers, responding eagerly. Needing a breath, she pulled back first, barely cracking her eyes open. “Don't start somethin' you don't intend on finishing,” she told him, her voice huskier than she meant it to be.  
  
She felt him pull back at that, and grudgingly opened her eyes wider to see his smug smile and dark eyes staring at her in the dim light. She pouted, but he didn't take the bait. “Come on! Presents to open, brekkie to eat — you'll miss all of it!” He held out a hand to her and she swept her eyes up and down his body, taking in the fact that he hadn't taken off is jimjams, even though his hair was styled as though he had. She took it and allowed herself to be hauled off into the sitting room of their little flat.  
  
She curled up on the corner of the couch while he dashed off to get her a cuppa, staring at the humble little tree sitting across from her, decorated within an inch of its life with more strings of lights than she could count, ornaments made by Tony (with their help, of course), and even a string of popcorn he'd convinced her into putting up. There were only about half a dozen finely wrapped presents sitting under it, but that was all they really needed, she reasoned. Him being there with her at all was the only present she could ever ask for, though she cringed at the cliché she knew her life had become.  
  
When the Doctor reappeared a few minutes later, handing her a steaming cup of tea prepared precisely the way she liked it, he immediately went for the small stack. “Where should we start, Rose Tyler?” he asked, letting her name roll off his tongue in a way that made her weak at the knees.  
  
After taking a sip, she gestured to a shiny green one on top. “That one's yours. You start.”  
  
It took half an hour to get through half the pile, as they both relaxed into the routine of snogging each other thoroughly in gratitude after each one. When there was one left, Rose was practically rubbing herself on the edge of the sofa just to get some sort of relief. She smiled, though, when she saw which one it was, and bit her lip when he started ripping off the wrapping. Inside the paper was a cardboard box only an inch or two thick that he took the lid off of without a thought, and in that was—  
  
“A collar?” he asked, throwing her a look. “What are you trying to say?”  
  
Rose flashed him her signature tongue touched smile. “Look in the bottom.”  
  
He furrowed his brows, but did as she said and extracted a piece of paper, eyes whipping back and forth as he read it. By the end, his face lit up and he held her gaze happily. “Are you sure? You really want to get a dog?” he asked.  
  
She nodded, tongue still tucked in between her teeth. “You've been asking for ages, and I think it'd be good. For both of us.”  
  
He grinned. “Exactly! Like training for when—” He stopped himself abruptly.  
  
Her smile fell away. “Doctor? Training for what?”  
  
He looked away, quickly, ruffling the hair at the back of his head. “Nothing, nothing. Never mind. Just— forget I said anything, yeah?”  
  
Rose frowned and slid onto the floor beside him, taking the box from his hands and putting it on the floor so she could take them instead. “Doctor, look at me, please,” she said, softly. He did so, slowly, and she could see the nervous, slightly sad expression he'd tried to hide. “Tell me. Please?”  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, she was startled by the intense sincerity in them. “Like training for when we have a baby to take care of.”  
  
She inhaled, sharply. It wasn't a foreign concept — she'd thought about it in passing before — but she never expected it to be something he would actually want. It was a miracle that he even wanted to stay with her in a place with windows and carpets, asking him to live with that and a baby was just asking for trouble — or so she'd thought.  
  
Before she could get anything else out, he continued. “I know we haven't talked about it, but it's something that I've thought a lot about. We'd be great parents — brilliant parents! I haven't had a family in a very, very long time, and, Rose Tyler, if you're up for it, I'd really like to start a new one. With you.” She opened her mouth, but he shook his head. “I know it's scary — terrifying, really, and I imagine it's worse for you as well — but we'd be in it together and I promise I will always be there for you. I won't cock this up. I want children, Rose, so badly, but only if it's you who carries them. If it's not something you'd like to do, I completely understand. It won't change how I feel about you or that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always love you, Rose Tyler, children or no.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. “Can I talk now?” she asked, amusement lacing her light tone as she pressed a finger to his lips. He kissed it gently, nodding behind it. “Doctor,” she started, sucking in a breath of her own, “you have no idea what this means to me. I can't say that I've never thought about it, but I never thought... I never imagined...” She sighed, frustrated with her own words. “I want this,” she settled on, making sure to lock eyes with him so he could see the truth in them. “I want it so bad it hurts to think about.” She took her finger away and pressed her lips to his. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”  
  
He pulled back a little more, desperately searching her face. “You mean that?”  
  
She smiled, almost shyly, and nodded. “Let's have a baby,” she whispered.  
  
In a flash, his lips were on hers. She squeaked into his mouth as their noses collided in their haste to snog each other senseless. She relaxed into his body as their tongues began to dance. At her first opportunity, she bit his pert bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue, and he groaned, a sound that sent shockwaves straight to her core. His hands appeared on her waist, sliding the shirt she was wearing up and down her sides for awhile before they began to explore its underneath.  
  
It was her turn to groan as his talented hands found her breasts beneath her shirt. She pressed herself into his touch, letting go of his mouth for a moment to take a breath, only for his mouth to latch onto a little patch of her neck that was unprotected by her hair. She sighed, letting her head fall back in the pleasure of what his mouth and hands were up to. She was aware on some level that he'd laid her down when she felt the carpet hit her back, but she was too lost in sensations to pay it much mind.  
  
Through her haze, she somehow remembered how to work her own hands. Starting from his chest, she let her nails scrape down his torso until she felt the waistband of his tented jimjams under her fingertips. Smiling to herself, she palmed him through the cotton material, pressing lightly, and revelling in the fact that he instinctively thrust his hips into her touch. His mouth let go over her neck and the hands on her breasts stilled momentarily, but as she pressed again, he seemed to recover enough to reach down and tug her shirt up to expose her chest. The cool air of the room made her nipples pebble, and she arched towards his body heat. He grinned wolfishly at her before leaning down and catching one peaked nipple between his teeth and sucking on it heartily.  
  
She let out a cry, her hand stilling on his erection as his wonderfully talented mouth sucked and teased. When she felt a little strength come back to her, she attacked the buttons on the shirt of his jimjams, fingers tripping over themselves in her haste and haze to open it. Around her nipple, she felt him smile and chuckle at her. She moaned. “Shut up,” she said, breathily. He let go of her breast with a wet pop and sat up, undoing enough buttons to pull the shirt over his head, and threw it across the room. He then took the shirt that still held her arms captive and tugged it off, leaving her topless and rather cold. “Couch,” she managed.  
  
The Doctor lifted her easily onto the sofa beside them, grasping the waistband of her tiny sleeping shorts and tugging them down and off her impossibly long legs. She leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip, supporting herself on her elbows, inadvertently stretching her breasts closer to him. His right knee straddled her hips and she felt him lean on it and his left hand beside her head as his free right stroked up and down the left side of her body.  
  
Not to be outdone, Rose grazed her finger nails down his back before she grasped the legs of his jimjams and pulled them down the back of his legs, making the elastic of the waistband press against his erection. He hissed, pulling away. She smiled, triumphantly before taking pity on him and stretching it around his penis to take the trousers off more easily. Once he'd kicked them off his feet, he knelt at her feet and started at the length of her body. She was long past feeling self-conscious when he did this, but she couldn't help the flush that broke out on her chest, nor could she help the moisture that dampened the crotch of her knickers.  
  
“You're so beautiful, Rose,” he told her, quietly, but the intensity of his words made her blush. He smiled as gentle as the thumb he used to caress the inside of her left knee with. “Really, you are. And you're going to be just as beautiful, if not more, when your stomach swells with our children.” Her blush deepened and she shivered. He leaned over her and placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, then continued kissing a line down the middle of her body, making his way to where she literally ached to be touched.  
  
She arched her hips as he reached the top of her knickers, but he placed a hand just below her navel to keep her in place. With the other, he stroked her through the damp cotton material from her clit all the way over her opening. Rose whimpered.  
  
He teased her with a finger for what seemed like ages — though was only about a minute — before he used the same finger and his teeth to slide them down her legs and onto the floor. “Open for me, love,” he murmured. As best she could with the back of the couch so close, she complied and he was hit with a wall of the smell of her arousal. He moaned lowly, taking the back of her left knee in his hand and kissing the inside of her thigh. He trailed kisses up and down her thigh, getting close, but never actually touching her soaked sex, delighted in the soft, needy sounds she was making and the way her hips pressed against the hand that held her down.  
  
He took one final lick of the inside of her knee before he dove in. She cried out in surprise as his tongue attacked her clit, hips jerking wildly against him. He slid his right hand up her thigh slowly as he licked, sucked, and nipped at her erect little bundle of nerves so he could stroke her with a finger as well as his clever tongue. His index finger swirled around her entrance, gathering the juices that pooled there and spread them up and around her clit, smiling against her as she keened. When he was sure she wasn't expected it, he slid that finger into her — he knew he was successful at her gasp. As his tongue and teeth attacked her sensitive nub, his finger glided over the slightly rough patch just inside as he thrust it in and out. He added a second finger when he started to feel her inner walls clench around him. He traced his tongue over her labia, carefully avoiding her clit, and thrust harder. She moaned, long and low, so he blew a cold stream of air on her glistening bud, making her cry out at higher and harsher sound.  
  
She fell apart around him when his mouth reattached itself to her and he moaned into her. He slowed the thrusts of his fingers, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could before removing them completely and sucking them both clean. She lay panting on the sofa, eyes hooded with pleasure as he grinned at her, his face shining with the evidence of what he'd just done to her. She wanted to glare at his smugness, but even if she couldn't, she knew she probably shouldn't discourage something that brought her so much pleasure.  
  
After a few seconds of recovery time, she reached up and cupped him through his pants, curling her fingers around his impressive length through the material of his boxer briefs. He shut his eyes and thrust into her hot little hand. He put both hands on the cushion on either side of her head as she stroked him. She tucked her fingers into the front of the elastic and brought his pants down around his erection. It bobbed a little before it stood at attention. He shucked them off before crawling back on top of her. She reached down again to keep stroking him, but he caught her hand. “Not now, love. Let me do this for you,” he said, then laid a tender kiss to her lips. She nodded and extracted her hand. His own trailed down her body so his fingers could once again play with her clit. She sighed in pleasure, arching slightly into his touch.  
  
He captured Rose's lips with his in a long and amorous kiss as he teased her opening with a finger. She was still just as wet, if not more wet, as when he'd played with her before, something that did wonders for his male pride. He let go of her mouth in favour of sucking a bruise into her collarbone as his cock replaced his finger. She made a small noise, but that was only a predecessor for when he slid the tip of his erection into her. He slid into her slowly, drawing out the pleasure it was for both of them. When he was buried to the hilt, he released her collar bone and looked up to look her in the eyes. She smiled, nodding at him. He kissed her once on the lips, then slid almost all the way out of her before sliding right back in, making her grunt and sigh. One hand found a breast while his mouth found the other, and somehow he managed to play with both while still thrusting in and out of her. She wasn't really sure about the mechanics of that, but she wasn't in much of a position to complain.  
  
Her hand drifted down to where they were joined and she shifted a little to run a finger over his sack, causing his hips to stutter as he thrusted, making her chuckle. He moaned against her breast as she did it again and again. She felt his mouth leave her breast and she unconsciously arched towards him. “Stop that,” he said as his mouth was already on its way back to the nipple it had left. He rolled it between his teeth and her hand fell away, instead finding its way to her centre so she could stroke herself. He let go of her breast with his hand and batted her hand away so he could do it himself.  
  
Rose could feel herself climbing as he petted her clit, bringing her higher and higher, closer to her climax. His cock brushed against that spot just inside her and she felt herself beginning to fall. She keened, her hands contracting around his skinny sides, nails digging in slightly. He continued to thrust, his strokes becoming faster and harder inside her tight, wet heat as her muscles convulsed around him. He came not a minute later with her name on his lips.  
  
He collapsed onto her without taking himself out of her, not that she really minded. She was too exhausted to much other than gasp for breath and stroke the hair that was tickling her chin. He didn't seem to be faring any better.  
  
“Marry me,” he murmured after a few minutes of this.  
  
“'kay,” she replied on a sigh, letting her eyes fall shut.  
  
Later that day, of course, it didn't escape Jackie that something was off about the two of them, but she didn't press, and for that they were grateful.  
  
When he and Rose showed up for New Years with a ring on her finger and a puppy in her arms, however, she pressed, but by then they were ready.


End file.
